


Blue

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Arctic Monkeys while watching a movie based on a true story about men that were lost out at sea when I wrote this; I suppose it could be directed at anyone, who's going through a rough break up or something like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration can come from the damndest places

I’m caught in the midst of an angry tempest blue

Darling you

Only you could make me feel this way

How’s your life?

Do you think I could be a part of it if only for today?

I wouldn’t mind

As if you could ever be so kind

Darling you

Are the greatest thing I find

You’re cold and cruel and only you

Could make feel so

 

Blue like the sky

Blue like the salty tears I cry

Never wanna say goodbye

Even though you make me feel so blue

Darling you

Will never let me walk away

You’ll make me stay

Even though everything we see is blue

 

Your heart is cold

Like December’s hold

Tell me has your soul been sold

Never believing what I’m told

Darling you

You’re such a liar

Beautiful deceiving as a fire

Flower blooming in the night

You are my black light

Shimmering, dancing

In this world of darkness

 

I wanna hold you despite the burn

I wanna taste you despite the way 

You make my stomach churn

I wanna love you despite the way you’re

Making me feel so blue

 

Blue like the sky

Blue like the salty tears I cry

Gonna go ahead and say goodbye

Never gonna go crawling back to you

Gonna find another color

Something other than the color blue


End file.
